


Способы уснуть

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Fluff, Genderswap, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Куай, что ты обычно делаешь, когда не можешь заснуть?"
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Kudos: 3





	Способы уснуть

— Куай, — Скорпия повернулась к возлюбленному, отмечая, как красиво сверкают его глаза в приглушённом свете луны, что проникал сквозь маленькое окно спальни, — что ты обычно делаешь, когда не можешь заснуть?

— Завариваю чай, — Саб-Зиро с тихим кряхтением подпёр голову рукой, — или медитирую. Но раз уж мы сегодня вместе, можем потратить время на что-нибудь более интересное.

Он потянулся к Ханами за поцелуем, но она с игривой ухмылкой мягко оттолкнула его, заставив упасть обратно на подушку.

— Я хочу именно заснуть, а не отключиться в изнеможении, — Скорпия закатила глаза, услышав самодовольное хмыканье со стороны возлюбленного.

— Я бы предложил колыбельную, вот только не помню уже ни одной.

В комнате воцарилось молчание, и Саб-Зиро практически задремал, когда Ханами вновь растолкала его.

— Я вспомнила! — заговорщицки прошептала она.

— Способы уснуть?

— Да нет же! Колыбельную. _Звёзды летних дней, в алый цвет зачем вы окрасились, навеяв грустный сон_ , — Куай зевнул прикрыв рот рукой, и Ханами прочистила горло, прежде чем продолжить, — _красные от слёз глаза совсем — так печален он_.*

_Звёзды летних дней за своей игрой  
Заплутали в небе, не видать пути.  
Потерялся ребёнок мой,  
Ночью не найти._

**Author's Note:**

> * — русская адаптация "Natsuhiboshi"


End file.
